Talk:Shii
Testimonials * Solo'ed this today on 75 Dnc/nin in an evasion set. Shii was still fairly accurate. Gained 90 xp and 14,027 gil. -itMFtis * I solo'd this NM tonight as Nin/Dnc, with Evasion/Haste gear. Was a fairly easy fight, didn't get hit once. --Daedroth Server: Siren 2:08am, October 8th 2008 * Duo'ed by a 75 DRK/NIN and 75 SMN/WHM, or 75NIN/THF & 75BST/WHM, or 75NIN/RDM & 75WHM/NIN * Duo'd by a 72 THF/DNC and 75 PLD/NIN no problem * Solo'd by a well prepared, well geared 75 BLU/NIN * Solo'd by RDM/PLD with ease, only problem was linking mobs at the end of fight. Just a note, Terror effect only proc'd twice in the 13 minutes I was fighting it. Good luck. * Duoed as War/nin using Great Axe with Brd/whm friend very easy * Soloed as Nin/dnc with no evasion gear or merits, day changed to Darksday and Shii's regen became enough to counteract my Katana blows. Regen seemed to decrease the further time got towards 6:00, My fight was extraordinarily long, long enough that Garms repopped(Blood agroed) twice before I was able to defeat Shii, and then repopped again right after I killed him. Fight began 3:58amEST ended 4:43amEST * Solo'd this NM on 75Nin/37Dnc with minimal effort. (Fight began just before 6:00 Vana'diel Time.) Got hit on occasion but had little difficulty getting shadows up and keeping Shii Blinded, Slowed, and Paralyzed. Entire fight lasted less than 10 Mins. No repops to deal with. Dropped 9K Gil. (Verification notation pasted on main page.) --Briag.. Server: Asura 3:30AM EST, March 17, 2009 * Failed to Duo with THF/NIN + RNG/NIN. It seems to be impossible to do this fight without some form of healing. Bloody Bolts do not work, so we got completely wrecked. He was at 36% Health after Eagle Eye Shot and Perfect Dodge were used. * Fun and easy dualbox fight for 75PLD/NIN & 75THF/DNC. Holy Circle raises Atonement damage cap; I was dealing 862 damage with another 862 from Light skillchain when used after Shark Bite. 4 skillchains with Magic Burst Holy, this fight was over in less than 2mins. He didn't even have a chance to inflict Added effect: Terror once. User:Aeryck/Sig 05:54, October 19, 2009 (UTC) * Solo 75NIN/37DNC - Failure, for now! I don't know if I'm relieved or not, about seeing the talk here about Shii being able to spawn on nights other than Darksday, cause that's how it seems/seemed to me. Been trying to catch it literally for days, (RL) and no luck. It finally spawned one Darksday night, and of course, it surprised me a bit even so that I managed to aggravate a Garm with my blood everywhere and then, a Mousse sneak attacked from behind! Even with all those on me and without Paralyzing tools, (/sigh) I almost killed it. Got it to below 50% or so, when it all went to hell and got interrupted at the worst possible moment where they all got some lucky hits in, of course. Seemed like an easy fight, though, even with my more or less crappy equipment and without the help of Paralyze. All in all, the other nearby monsters are what became a problem for me. If only I had not ran out of Jusatsu. >.< I will solo it, sooner or later. It's only a matter of time and if it will dare to show its face to me again, (or any other body part for that matter). Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 18:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) : Finally saw it spawn the 2nd time. Was starting to really hate this one... Firesday around 4am, starting to lose it for the day again, (nearly 6am RL time). And just as I suspected, the fight was really easy without additional nuisances and with some Jusatsu. I got damaged a whole lot 1 single time, by the shadows ignoring Poison Breath for 66 points of damage. Gotta say, it feels good I can leave the sewers though I bet I will meet Shii again, in the future. The sword looks nice as well, which is somewhat surprising to me. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 03:56, December 25, 2009 (UTC) * Easy solo on 80BST/40NIN, used Nursery Nazuna Wolfjorg 20:41, August 25, 2010 (UTC) New Info Can anyone confirm that it depops at 6:00? That doesn't seem to make much sense when there are other undead mobs up in the zone 24/7. --Mitsukai-Hawke 23:48, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Confirmed to depop @ 6:00, got him to spawn, but was me and a bst lol, and at 6:00 he depoped Confirmed to depop @ 6:00, got him to spawn, but it wiped me when i was trying it alone as PLD/DNC. It didn't depop exaclty @ 6:00. But it did depop when it got back to its spawn area. So I guess condition for depop is: after 6:00 and being inside spawn area. Got PUP72 to help for the 2nd time. --Soranlanda 20:47, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Changed the pop times on the information page. This is NOT a 21-24 respawn time. I personally popped the NM 2 times within about a 3-4 hour period. Also changed the "Links" tag for this NM, the Garm do not link with each other, nor with the NM. Another person also informed me that it is a "true lottery spawn" meaning that it can pop on any Vana'diel night from 18:00-6:00 game time. That person also told me they had personally seen it spawn on 2 consecutive nights. I added a Verification tag to this part, since I didn't actually personally witness that. Jy 20:17, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Camped this NM two times so far, both for incredibly long amounts of time (4-5 hours) and haven't managed to pop him once, always kill the Garms somewhere around 14:40 vanadiel time and the next Garms pop at about 20:50, and again at 04:20 and then wait for next day and try again, same results, no pop. I'm thinking this guys pop is TOTALLY RANDOM and has no REAL specific duration of when hes going to pop, similar to Bugbear Strongman in a way, anyways, no pop in a span of 10hrs so far. Xynthios 05:44, 10 December (UTC) Just wanted to let everyone know that I decided to add some info to this page after today's camping. As a 75 Mnk/Dnc, I was taking 130-170 damage. A friend of mine, as a 75 Sam/Dnc was only taking 80-120. The difference in defense was about 130. This leads me to believe the average damage was between 110-150. After my unsuccessful attempt, my Samurai friend came to my rescue and tried to solo it. Although he was unsuccessful, I was able to add together his damage and relate it to Shii's HP at the time of his dead. Based on this data, I determined Shii's HP to be approximately 10,000. For anyone attempting to pursue Shii, I have concluded that it is possibly for a 75 Sam/Dnc to solo it. My friend only failed due to Blood Aggro from the Garms that respawned between my attempt at Shii and when I got raised. I also took notice of the fact that Shii does not automatically depop at 6:00, which the previous information on the Wiki had lead me to believe. I felt this was noteworthy. Even though fighting Shii brought him past the 6:00 despawn time, Shii remained up until 8:41 when it despawned. Here is a Screenshot to confirm it's being up beyond the despawn time. 100px Starlight 04:49, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Spawn Time Spawned shortly before 20:00 for me while camping it. Perhaps the time period is from 18:00 instead? —Wesa 01:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Change of Location? This spawn appears to have been moved west to the room at H-8. Old spawn point is now occupied by IT to lvl 90, while identicle mobs to the original placeholders have been located at this location. The original Garms from this room have been moved slightly East to the T intersection. Verified spawn of shii at 04:14:08 EST on 05/12/2001 Illianna 2001 or 2011? obviously 2011, when they put in GOV. i've fixed the main page for that. additionally, which mobs are the placeholders now? i've been killing the 2 in the room at H-8 and the 4 just in the hallway to the east for a couple hours a day for several (earth) days now and no Shii. -- 21:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Rasantath